Mysterious Boy and Exit Game
by Hikasya
Summary: Sinon atau Asada Shino terjebak dalam sebuah game yang bernama Sword Art Online. Semua temannya mati ketika menghadapi serangan monster es. Hanya dia yang selamat dalam penyerangan itu. Di tengah kebimbangan dan nyawa di ujung tanduk, seseorang menyelamatkannya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request for Luciferyamaimizorei17. One shoot langsung tamat.


"Aku terjebak dalam sebuah timbunan salju. Semua orang telah mati dalam kedinginan," gumam seorang gadis berambut coklat."Hanya aku yang selamat dalam bencana itu. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi kemana? Aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada saat ini."

Seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat. Ada sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajahnya dan diikat pada ujung bawahnya. Berpakaian aneh. Badannya gemetaran karena sangat kedinginan. Kini ia terjebak di sebuah tempat yang bersalju dan hawanya sangat dingin sekali seperti di kutub utara dan di kutub selatan.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah di tengah hujan salju yang sedikit turun. Ia tidak memakai jaket, mantel ataupun jubah untuk mengusir kedinginan yang telah hinggap di kulitnya.

Napasnya menguap. Kedua mata yang sayu. Wajah yang pucat. Semua kulit tubuhnya memucat karena saking dinginnya. Sepertinya ia terkena hipotermia mendadak.

Tiba-tiba ...

BRUK!

Gadis itu tumbang secara perlahan-lahan ke arah samping. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang.

GREP!

Sebelum gadis itu mencapai ke tanah karena pingsan. Seseorang datang dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu dengan cepat. Si gadis pun terkulai lemas di pangkuan seseorang itu.

SYAAT!

Dengan gerakan cepat seperti kilat, seseorang itu membawa si gadis dari sana. Menjauh dari hujan salju yang mulai deras dan membuat suasana semakin dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online : Reki Kawahara**

 **MYSTERIOUS BOY AND EXIT GAME**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Asada Shino**

 **Genre : scifi/fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **One shoot langsung tamat**

 **Selasa, 21 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for LuciferYamaiMizore17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah radiasi hangat menyapa sang gadis berambut coklat. Sehingga ia sadar dari pingsannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat.

"Di- di mana ini?" tanyanya ketika membuka mata secara perlahan-lahan. Pikirannya mulai menyatu dengan alam nyata.

"Ternyata kamu sudah sadar rupanya."

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang menyapanya. Gadis itu agak kaget. Ia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tak jauh dari si gadis berbaring, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang duduk di dekat api unggun. Laki-laki itu bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Berkulit kecoklatan. Memakai pelindung kepala yang melingkari dahinya dengan lambang aneh. Ia memakai jubah berwarna jingga. Tampak pakaian jumpsuit berwarna hitam orange di balik jubah jingganya. Bawahannya adalah sebuah celana berwarna orange. Dipadu dengan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah gulungan besar.

Gadis itu terpana melihatnya. Laki-laki asing itu tengah memasak sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia masak.

Laki-laki itu tidak menatap si gadis. Tatapannya difokuskan untuk memasak sesuatu di atas api unggun. Ia terdiam sebentar.

Gadis itu memperhatikannya sambil berbaring di tanah beralaskan daun-daun pohon yang sangat hijau.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya si gadis yang berusaha bangkit dan memilih duduk.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah si gadis.

"Namaku Kazeto," jawabnya singkat sambil menatap ke arah makanan yang tengah dimasak di atas api unggun tersebut."Kalau kamu. Namamu siapa?"

"Sinon. Namaku Sinon," ujar si gadis dengan cepat.

Laki-laki bernama Kazeto itu menoleh ke arah Sinon lagi.

"Salam kenal. Senang berjumpa denganmu," kata Kazeto dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Iya, salam kenal juga. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Kazeto-san," Sinon tersenyum kecil. Kazeto hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

Lalu tatapan Kazeto beralih ke arah sesuatu yang ia masak.

"Sepertinya airnya sudah matang," Kazeto mengambil sesuatu dari kantong yang berada di belakang pinggangnya. Sinon memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

Kazeto mengeluarkan dua cup ramen berukuran kecil dari dalam kantong yang berada di pinggangnya itu. Lalu dibukanya penutup bagian atas cup ramen itu. Kemudian dua cup ramen yang terbuka itu diisi dengan air yang telah mendidih.

Setelah lima menit kemudian, mie ramen instant itu siap disajikan. Lalu Kazeto bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menghampiri Sinon sambil membawa dua cup ramen instant itu.

"Ini untukmu," sahut Kazeto menyerahkan satu cup ramen itu kepada Sinon."Makanlah. Agar badanmu lebih hangat dan tidak kedinginan seperti tadi."

Kazeto masih berwajah datar. Namun, Sinon terpana saat melihat wajah Kazeto. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Sinon menerimanya dengan gugup.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kemudian Kazeto duduk bersila di samping Sinon. Kazeto mulai melahap mie ramennya. Ia sangat kelaparan.

Sinon terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi mie ramen itu. Tampak asap mengepul dari dalam cup ramen tersebut.

Kazeto heran melihat Sinon yang melamun. Ia menghentikan acara makannya sebentar.

"Kenapa? Apakah kamu tidak suka dengan mie ramen itu?"

Sinon menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat tentang sesuatu."

Kazeto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Teringat tentang sesuatu apa?"

"Tentang teman-temanku. Semuanya tewas saat menghadapi monster es di wilayah salju dan berhawa sangat dingin. Monster es itu sangat kuat sekali. Ia bisa mendatangkan tsunami berupa ombak es yang sangat besar dan membuat badai es yang sangat lebat. Kami bersusah payah melawannya. Tapi, banyak yang tidak dapat bertahan dan pada akhirnya mengalami game over. Mereka tewas saat diterjang tsunami salju itu. Sampai aku terbawa dalam gulungan tsunami salju itu saat berusaha menyelamatkan temanku yang bernama Asuna. Tapi, saking dinginnya, aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Lalu aku terdampar di sebuah kawasan yang penuh dengan pinus bersalju. Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi," Sinon bercerita panjang lebar dengan wajah yang serius. Kazeto mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Sinon tersentak.

"Ja-jadi, kamu yang sudah menolongku?" Sinon menoleh ke arah Kazeto dengan cepat.

"Ya, begitulah," Kazeto mengangguk.

Sinon tertegun. Ia berwajah kusut. Kazeto heran melihatnya lagi.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Terima kasih jika kamu telah menyelamatkan aku. Tapi, teman-temanku. Mereka ..."

Tes ...

Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh begitu saja dari sudut mata biru kehijauan Sinon. Kazeto kaget melihatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Asuna, Kirito, dan semuanya. Mereka sudah meninggal ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Aku bodoh. Aku lemah. Karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka semua."

Sinon menangis tersedu-sedu. Betapa terpukul hatinya setelah menyadari kenyataan kalau teman-teman seperjuangannya selama di dunia game yang bernama Swort Art Online ini, harus berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir mati di dalam dunia game. Sinon tidak pernah menduganya sama sekali.

Kazeto iba melihatnya. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk memegang bahu Sinon.

"Jangan sedih. Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua bukan salahmu, Sinon," kata Kazeto dengan nada lembut."Itu sudah aturan main dalam dunia game Swort Art Online ini. Jika avatar pemain mati di dalam game, maka pemain asli akan mati juga di dunia nyata. Kamu tidak perlu menyesali dirimu seperti itu. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk teman-temanmu. Karena itu, janganlah menangis. Tetaplah semangat dan teruslah maju. Jalani hidupmu terus dan berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari game yang mematikan ini."

Sinon terpaku mendengarkan penjelasan Kazeto. Tangisannya pun berhenti. Ia sedang mencerna maksud dari perkataan Kazeto itu.

Sinon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Ya, kamu benar, Kazeto-san. Aku harus semangat dan terus maju," Sinon tersenyum. Kazeto mengangguk sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sinon.

"Bagus itu," Kazeto berwajah datar. Sinon terus tersenyum.

"Hm, terima kasih Kazeto-san."

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari jalan keluar dari game ini. Kamu jangan khawatir. Aku akan menemanimu dan melindungimu nanti. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Kita akan keluar dari game juga bersama-sama. Kamu mengerti?"

Kazeto menatap Sinon dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut. Tercetak seulas senyuman simpul dari wajah manis Kazeto. Membuat jantung Sinon berdetak dengan kencang. Mendadak Sinon mendapatkan perasaan yang sangat aneh di hatinya.

Jadi, rasa apakah itu? Sinon tidak tahu.

"Ayo, makan mie ramenmu. Sudah dingin tuh," sahut Kazeto lagi. Sinon melirik Kazeto. Kazeto melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Seketika wajah Sinon merona merah. Ia sangat senang karena bertemu dengan Kazeto. Kazeto memang laki-laki yang menarik.

'Kazeto, kamu memang baik sekali kepadaku. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa senang jika berada di dekatmu seperti ini,' batin Sinon yang mulai memasukkan mie ramen ke mulutnya.

Betapa beruntungnya Sinon karena bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari, Sinon dan Kazeto melakukan perjalanan di kawasan yang dingin dan bersalju itu. Mereka berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Mereka ingin mencari tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari dalam game itu. Hingga mereka pun sampai di sebuah kawasan yang dipenuhi oleh iglo-iglo yang berdiri secara acak. Tidak tampak seorang pun yang lewat di sana.

Sinon yang mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat muda. Jubah yang diberikan Kazeto untuknya. Ia berjalan di belakang Kazeto. Sedangkan Kazeto berjalan dengan mata yang terus waspada. Karena mereka melewati kawasan asing yang tidak berpenghuni.

Srak!

Terdengar bunyi keras yang mencurigakan dari arah iglo-iglo itu. Kazeto dan Sinon menghentikan langkah masing-masing.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sinon yang bersiap mengeluarkan pistolnya dari kantong yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

Kazeto memasang wajah yang serius.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang," jawab Kazeto yang mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

JREEENG!

Di depan mereka berdua sekarang, tampak banyak makhluk berbentuk bola bertanduk es. Makhluk itu berwarna putih. Bermata merah menyala. Tidak memiliki kaki ataupun tangan. Seperti bentuk landak laut.

"Makhluk itu adalah monster bola es," ujar Sinon mulai memegang pistolnya dengan erat."Mereka menyerang dengan menggunakan kekuatan elemen es. Berhati-hatilah dengan duri es itu. Karena mengandung racun asam yang mematikan."

"Aku tahu itu," Kazeto menutup matanya sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, matanya terbuka.

Terjadi perubahan pada mata dan tubuh Kazeto. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menguarkan sebuah aliran cahaya yang berwarna merah. Ditambah mata yang berubah menjadi lebih menajam dengan warna kuning.

Sinon kaget setengah mati karena melihat perubahan pada diri Kazeto. Ia pun penasaran. Siapakah Kazeto sebenarnya?

"Biar aku yang menangani mereka. Kamu diam saja di situ, Sinon!" Kazeto mulai melompat ke arah monster-monster itu.

SYAAAT! ZRAAASH!

Cahaya merah yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Kazeto membentuk beberapa tangan dan bergerak secepat kilat menghujam para monster itu dalam sekali serangan.

DHUAAAAR!

Para monster pun meledak hebat. Sinon terpana menyaksikan semua itu.

"Hebat! Kazeto-san, dia benar-benar hebat," kedua mata Sinon berbinar-binar terang.

Penyerangan belum cukup sampai di situ. Muncul lagi lebih banyak monster bola esnya. Kazeto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

SRIIIING!

Cahaya merah membentuk tangan yang sangat besar dan mengeluarkan sebuah putaran cakra dalam angin padat seperti Shuriken. Kazeto langsung melemparkan serangan "Rasen Shuriken" itu ke arah para monster itu.

WHUUUUSH! DHUAAAAR!

Dalam sekali tebasan, semua monster meledak hebat seperti tadi.

Membuat Sinon terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Kedua matanya semakin berbinar-binar.

"KEREN!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Sinon, ada satu monster menyelinap dari belakang sambil mengeluarkan serangan duri es beracun.

Kazeto menyadari kedatangan monster yang menyerang Sinon dari arah belakang.

BETS!

Sinon ditarik oleh Kazeto dari arah depan. Tiba-tiba Kazeto bergerak secepat kilat dan langsung memeluk Sinon dari arah depan.

Sebuah tangan besar bercahaya merah langsung menghantam monster yang menyerang Sinon tadi. Monster itu pun meledak kecil.

BLAAAR!

Sementara itu, Sinon terpaku dalam pelukan Kazeto. Jubah yang mereka pakai berkibar-kibar di udara karena melayang-layang rendah di udara.

Hup!

Kazeto mendarat sambil terus memeluk Sinon di dekat sebuah iglo. Wajah Sinon memerah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazeto.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Sinon gugup setengah mati.

Lalu Kazeto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sinon. Ia bersikap tenang sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Semua iglo bercahaya terang. Tampak muncul sebuah hologram yang menunjukkan sebuah angka 100.000 poin di atas langit. Sebuah tanda yang menunjukkan Kazeto berhasil mengumpulkan poin karena membasmi monster.

Kazeto tersenyum simpul. Sinon heran melihat keadaan ini.

"Kazeto-san, apa yang terjadi?"

Kazeto melirik ke arah Sinon.

"Kita telah menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jika kita berhasil mengumpulkan seratus ribu poin dengan cara membasmi monster dan menemukan sebuah kubah yang bercahaya. Itulah jalan keluar dari game ini," ungkap Kazeto."Semua itu kuketahui dari pesan hologram yang dikirim oleh kakekku dari dunia nyata. Bahwa jalan keluar dari game ini adalah munculnya angka seratus ribu dari langit di antara kubah yang bercahaya. Itulah petunjuk untuk keluar dari game ini."

Sinon terpaku mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia dan Kazeto akan keluar dari game itu.

"Ayo, pegang tanganku dengan erat. Ingat, jangan dilepas. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

Kazeto menatap Sinon dengan lembut. Sinon mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Secara langsung Sinon menggenggam tangan Kazeto.

PYAAASH!

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka berdua bercahaya terang. Sinon merasa panik. Ia melirik ke arah Kazeto.

"Kazeto-san, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia nyata nanti?"

Kazeto menatap ke arah Sinon. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sinon. Aku berjanji padamu."

Begitulah jawaban Kazeto.

Di antara cahaya yang mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Sinon menggenggam erat tangan Kazeto. Ia merasa sedih karena akan berpisah dengan laki-laki yang selalu melindunginya. Juga Sinon menyadari ada sesuatu yang berdetak untuk Kazeto. Yaitu perasaan cinta.

"Kazeto-san!"

Kazeto terus menatap ke arah Sinon. Tubuh Kazeto berubah menjadi transparan yang berpijar. Ia mulai menghilang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kazeto-san!" seru Sinon sekeras mungkin.

PYAAASH!

Terjadilah putaran massa cahaya yang menguar di tempat itu. Kazeto dan Sinon sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

Mereka berdua berpisah untuk sementara.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Shino-chan! Akhirnya kamu kembali ke sekolah lagi!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Ia datang bersama sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yaitu gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Asada Shino yaitu gadis berambut hitam pendek. Ada rambut yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya dan diikat di bawah ujungnya. Ia bermata sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia memakai kacamata. Umurnya 16 tahun. Ia duduk di kelas dua SMA.

"Hai, kalian berdua! Apa kabar?" balas Shino seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri sambil membaca sesuatu di layar udara yang mengambang di atas tablet miliknya.

"Kabar kami berdua baik," kata Sakura yang duduk di depan Shino. Sedangkan Ino duduk di seberang Shino.

"Sepertinya kamu kelihatan lebih kurus setelah tiga bulan tidak masuk sekolah," Ino memperhatikan Shino dengan teliti."Memangnya kamu sedang sakit apa?"

Shino tersentak kaget.

"Eh ... E-eto ... Ceritanya panjang," Shino kelihatan gagap.

Mendadak Sakura menarik tangan Ino.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Ino-chan, temani aku dong ke perpustakaan."

"Tapi, Saku-chan. Aku mau mendengar cerita Shino-chan."

"Ah, lain kali saja. Shino-chan kelihatannya kurang sehat. Iyakan, Shino-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Shino. Memberikan tanda khusus untuk Shino. Shino mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, Saku-chan."

"Sudah. Ayo!"

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino. Ia menyeret Ino keluar dari kelas yang hening itu. Tinggallah Shino seorang diri di sana.

Sejenak Shino menghelakan napasnya. Syukurlah, Sakura membawa Ino dari sini. Kalau tidak, pasti Ino bertanya yang macam-macam kepadanya. Karena Ino tidak tahu bahwa Shino adalah orang yang terpilih untuk bermain di dalam game Swort Art Online itu. Hanya Sakura yang mengetahui mengapa Shino tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga bulan. Penyebabnya itu adalah Shino ingin mencoba bermain game Swort Art Online itu untuk mengusir rasa traumanya terhadap senjata.

Ternyata game Swort Art Online adalah game yang mematikan. Para pemain tidak dapat keluar dari game. Kecuali memenangkan game tersebut. Maka para pemain yang memenangkan game itu dapat keluar dari game. Tapi, sebaliknya bila para pemain mati dalam game. Maka otomatis pemain aslinya akan mati juga di dunia nyata. Karena bermain game ini harus menghubungkan pikiran melalui jaringan program game yang dipasangkan pada helmet. Helmet itu dipasangkan pada kepala pemain. Jadi, para pemain dapat bermain di dalam game dengan menggunakan pikiran mereka. Lalu avatar pemain dibuat lebih realitis dan sesuai dengan penampilan pemain di dunia nyata.

Tapi, Shino teringat kepada teman-temannya di dalam dunia game itu. Semuanya mati dalam serangan badai es dan tsunami es. Mendadak Shino menjadi sedih karena mengingatnya.

"Teman-teman ...," gumam Shino. Ternyata dia adalah Sinon. Sang gadis berambut coklat yang sangat terkenal di dunia game sebagai ahli sniper yang handal.

Perasaan penyesalan mulai muncul di hati Shino. Karena ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan teman-temannya dalam penyerangan itu. Semuanya tewas. Kecuali dia sendiri yang selamat.

 **"Jangan sedih. Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua bukan salahmu, Sinon," kata Kazeto dengan nada lembut."Itu sudah aturan main dalam dunia game Swort Art Online ini. Jika avatar pemain mati di dalam game, maka pemain asli akan mati juga di dunia nyata. Kamu tidak perlu menyesali dirimu seperti itu. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk teman-temanmu. Karena itu, janganlah menangis. Tetaplah semangat dan teruslah maju. Jalani hidupmu terus dan berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari game yang mematikan ini."**

Shino teringat dengan kata-kata si laki-laki misterius bernama Kazeto. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan membantunya keluar dari dalam game.

"Kazeto ... Laki-laki itu ...," Shino tersentak sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela."Entah di mana dia sekarang. Tapi, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Kedua mata Shino menyipit lembut. Ia merasakan angin dingin sepoi-sepoi menerpa dirinya. Sungguh terasa segarnya.

"Kazeto, siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas 11-C, kelasnya Shino kedatangan seorang murid baru yang datang dari kota Konoha.

"Ohayou, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ia membungkukkan badannya di depan kelas.

"Yoroshiku!" balas semuanya.

Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Lantas menegakkan badannya kembali. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya. Membuat beberapa murid perempuan terpesona melihat senyumannya itu.

"KYYAAA, SENYUMAN NAMIKAZE-SAN MANIS SEKALI!" seru para murid perempuan. Kecuali Shino yang termangu melihat Naruto.

'Laki-laki itu mengingatkan aku pada Kazeto,' batin Shino.'Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kazeto. Apa mungkin dia?'

Shino terus memperhatikan Naruto di tengah keributan seisi kelas yang bertanya macam-macam kepada Naruto. Hingga tatapan Naruto beralih ke arah Shino.

DEG!

Jantung Shino berdetak kencang tatkala Naruto melihatnya. Apalagi Naruto tersenyum tepat ke arahnya. Membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Shino.

'Namikaze-san itu menatap ke arahku. Wuaaah ...,' gumam Shino panik dan salah tingkah.

Naruto terus tersenyum.

'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Sinon.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat istirahat siang tiba, Shino pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menyendirikan dirinya yang sedang merasa gundah-gulana.

"Ternyata kamu di sini, Asada-san."

Shino kaget ketika mendengar seseorang yang menyapanya ketika berada di atap sekolah. Shino melihat ke arah asal suara.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia datang menghampiri Shino yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap.

"Namikaze-san," kata Shino gugup. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah langit.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Shino.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Asada-san."

"Memangnya kenapa kamu mencariku?"

Shino tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tetap asyik memandang langit. Naruto menatap Shino dengan serius.

"Kamu pasti Sinon, kan?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya.

Shino kaget setengah mati. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar itu. Ia menarik pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Da-dari mana kamu tahu kalau aku adalah Sinon?"

Naruto terus tersenyum. Shino terpaku menatap Naruto.

"Apakah kamu tidak ingat kepadaku, Sinon?"

Sekali lagi Shino melebarkan matanya. Seketika tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Shino langsung memeluk leher Naruto.

"KAZETO!" seru Shino tertawa senang.

Naruto tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Shino itu.

"Iya, aku adalah Kazeto. Sinon, syukurlah kamu masih mengingatku."

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu. Karena kamu telah menolongku keluar dari game itu. Terima kasih," Shino memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat."Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Kazeto. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shino.

"Iya, sama-sama, Sinon. Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi. Lalu aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kalau aku menyukaimu."

Shino tersentak mendengar pengakuan Naruto itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Naruto.

"Benarkah, Kazeto?"

Naruto menatap dekat wajah Shino. Ia memegang salah satu pipi Shino.

"Itu benar. Aku mencintaimu."

Kedua mata Shino berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Kazeto."

Shino menangis. Sekali lagi mereka berpelukan. Naruto tersenyum sambil memeluk erat pundak Shino. Shino menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto. Ia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Ia begitu bahagia karena telah bertemu dengan Kazeto yang dicintainya di dalam game Swort Art Online.

Naruto menggunakan singkatan namanya menjadi Kazeto, yang diambil dari Namikaze dan Naruto. Kaze dan To. Jadilah Kazeto. Ia menggunakan avatar berbentuk seorang laki-laki berjubah jingga dan bertubuh tinggi. Ia memiliki kemampuan ninja dan terdapat siluman rubah berekor sembilan di dalam tubuhnya. Sifatnya datar dan tenang. Itulah avatar Naruto di dalam game Swort Art Online.

Setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto pun berusaha mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Sinon melalui komputer yang memuat data-data diri peserta game Swort Art Online itu. Ia mencarinya di perpustakaan media online yang berada di Kota Konoha.

Akhirnya Naruto menemukan Sinon atau Asada Shino yang bersekolah di Suna High School. Naruto memutuskan pindah sekolah ke sana hanya untuk menemui Shino. Lalu Naruto ingin menyampaikan perasaannya itu kepada Shino. Perasaan cinta yang tumbuh selama di dalam game.

Kini Kazeto dan Sinon sudah bersatu di dunia nyata. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Cinta yang bersemi di dalam game dan juga bersemi di dunia nyata. Menjadi kenangan terindah buat mereka berdua.

Inilah kisah di tahun 2099. Sebelum abad 22.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KETERANGAN :**

 **Iglo : sebuah rumah berbentuk kubah yang dibangun dengan menggunakan balok-balok es. Rumah es balok ini hanya terdapat di kutub utara dan di kutub selatan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Konichiwa, sekali lagi saya menghadirkan sebuah one shoot bertemakan scifi dan fantasy. Sesuai permintaan reader yang bernama LuciferYamaiMizore17. Maaf ya, jika cerita permintaanmu terlambat saya update. Karena saya harus mempelajari dulu gimana cerita Swort Art Online itu. Akhirnya saya dapat juga ide untuk membuat cerita ini sesuai dengan apa yang kamu inginkan.**

 **Kayaknya sifat Asada Shino di fic ini agak ooc. Apa perasaan saya aja ya?**

 **Inilah cerita Swort Art Online versi saya sendiri. Sistem permainan game-nya juga dibuat sesuai versi saya. Maaf, jika ceritanya gak menarik.**

 **Okay, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berikan review-mu setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya one shoot lainnya.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia ... ^^**


End file.
